


Roger's Gay Panic

by CharlieRhees



Series: Queen/BohRhap Fics. [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roger has a gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: [Alternative Title: BohRhap Fic Because I'm Obsessed With The Movie].Roger has a moment in his life that he starts to question himself.A gay panic ensues.[Spoilers: This fic is really badly written and it was a way to get me back into writing after not writing for a while. I'm really sorry for the bad writing in this and I hope you still like it and it's still okay].It started off okay, but it slowly went bad and I'm so sorry.





	Roger's Gay Panic

Roger had been questioning himself for weeks now.

 

It had started with a confusing night for the drummer and it had only spiralled down after that.

 

The night had started out normal. He had gone to the club with the rest of the band after a live show and had gone straight for the bar for a well-earned drink. He had only been in the club for a few minutes when he saw a man from across the club that was eyeing him up.

 

At first, he had been convinced that the guy had just thought he was a girl with his long hair and feminine face and although he had been uncomfortable at first, he soon grew to find it flattering. That made him confused. He had been sure all his life that he was straight, that he had no feelings whatsoever towards other men, but now he was slowly starting to question himself.

 

He hadn’t really remembered what had happened between then and stumbling into the stingy bathroom with the same guy who had been checking him out a few minutes prior. The thing that bothered him, even more, was that he didn’t hate the feel of the man’s lips on his nor the hand that was wandering down his back towards his ass.

 

He heard himself moan and that was what got him out of his drunken stupor and into reality. His eyes shot open and he started to push the man away. He completely ignored the words the other was saying as he pushed his way out of the bathroom door and into the crowded club.

 

Finding the rest of his band was easy enough, minus the pushing through thousands of dancing bodies. They were sitting at a table near the edge of the dancefloor, a nice comfy booth that looked way comfier than the floor he was sure he was about to pass out onto.

 

“Are you okay, Rog?” Brian asked as he finally got to the table and collapsed in front of it with a relieved sigh. The other two were fast to notice the uncharacteristic look of confusion and panic on their drummers face. Roger could only muster a nod as he tried to even out his breathing and look less panicked in front of his bandmates.

 

“Are you sure, dear, you look ready to pass out,” Freddie joined, looking slightly concerned at him. Roger tried to speak, telling his voice to just work already. John smiled sadly at him when no sound came out.

 

“Do you want to go home?” He asked, already getting to his feet. Roger stopped himself from nodding, feeling guilty for stopping the other’s fun because of his panic.

 

“It’s okay if you do, Rog,” Brian spoke, joining John in standing to his feet. As Roger looked between the two standing men, he sighed before nodding his head and accepting Freddie’s help to stand up.

 

He had hardly remembered how that night had ended, but that hadn’t mattered, all he could think about for a few weeks was the fact that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was.

 

The members had started noticing something was wrong. To be completely fair, they had noticed something was wrong the day after the incident when he wasn’t as bubbly as he usually was.

 

The first person to ask about it was John, although he didn't ask it outright Roger knew what the other was asking. He has been reluctant to answer and hadn't actually told the other the truth in the end. He had told John that he was just not feeling well and that it would pass. He hasn't known whether John had believed him or not but at least he hadn't asked for him to elaborate or anything.

 

Next was Brian and Roger really trusted him. They had known each other for years before Freddie and John, had been in a band together before Queen. Because of that, he felt like he could say at least something to the other, even if it wasn't the entire truth. Brian had listened, had even known that it was whatever happened at the club that had started it. Roger was happy when he didn't ask more though like John had as well.

 

It was only when Freddie had come to ask that the full truth was finally revealed.

 

“Come on, dear, you know you can tell me anything,“ Freddie spoke, leaning back on the couch as he gave the drummer a reassuring smile. There was a small pause of silence as Roger stared at his drink that had been forgotten on the table in front of them when the topic had come up.

 

“I,” Roger started, happy that Freddie wasn't throwing a funny retort at his loss for words on where to start. “How do you know you're not straight?”

 

The drink that Freddie had taken a sip of was spat out as the words left Rogers.  

 

“And why would you need to know that?” Freddie asked, trying to breathe properly again. “You're not questioning your sexuality are you, darling?”

 

Another pause and a guilty look to the floor gave Freddie all he needed to know he was going down the right path with the last comment.

 

“Before I answer that question, what exactly brought this on?” Roger coughed and took a large gulp of his drink to try and distract himself from the ever-present smile that was on Freddie's face that screamed that he knew what he was going to say already without him even opening his mouth.

 

“Do you remember that night at the club?" Roger started, starting easy so he wouldn't back down and run to his room to hide.

 

“Yeah, you left to dance and then came back and collapsed in front of us,” Freddie spoke, his famous flamboyant tone to his voice as he spoke. Clearly, he just wanted to get to the heart of the problem already. “So what happened between dancing and collapsing?”

 

“I may have made out with a bloke?” Roger spoke slowly as if he didn't want the words to actually come out of his mouth. Freddie raised his eyebrows as if asking Roger if that was it. “And I may have enjoyed it?”

 

Freddie's face changed into a knowing smile and he took another sip of his drink, giving Roger enough time to settle his heart before he continued.

 

“Did you panic when you realised you were gay?” Came the out of the blue question from Roger. Freddie had to think over the answer before he spoke.

 

“I was a little. It did help that Mary didn’t hate me for it,” Freddie gave Roger a serious look. “Are you asking this because you panicked?”

 

Roger fiddled with the hem of his shirt and Freddie made a noise of understanding.

 

“That’s why you looked so out of it at the club,” Roger nodded, still looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact as much as he could. “You know you didn’t have to deal with all this by yourself for this long, right?”

 

Another nod and Freddie sighed when Roger still didn’t look up at him. He could tell that Roger was still slightly tense as well.

 

“Are you scared the others will judge you?” Freddie asked, trying to get to the bottom of the still tense set in his shoulders.

 

Roger looked up with a shocked look on his face before violently shaking his head.

 

“I know they wouldn't,” Roger finally spoke, eyes wide and settling on Freddie's for the first time in a few minutes.

 

“Then what's worrying you?” Roger looked back down at that and Freddie nearly took his words back until Roger started talking again in a quiet voice.

 

“I don’t know,” Roger spoke, trying not to show that he was lying to the other. He knew damn well what was worrying him, but he was scared that Freddie wouldn't take this part seriously. Not that he hadn't thought the singer wouldn't take the first part seriously since he had been afraid the other would think he was just experimenting or something. But now he might think he was only saying it because Freddie was way more experienced with men and that was all he wanted.

 

Which, of course, was wrong.

 

“Are you sure?” Roger looked back up at Freddie and started to hate the knowing smile on the singer's mouth.

 

“No,” Roger confessed. As Freddie continued to patiently wait for him to talk, Roger started to think of how to word what he wanted to say. In the end, he decided that there was only one way to say it: just to say it. “I think I like you.”

 

Freddie seemed to be taken aback by the words that had left Roger’s mouth. But after a few minutes of just staring, he seems to have gotten his senses back and gives his drummer a huge smile.

 

“Are you certain, darling?”

 

“Of course I am,” Roger spoke, his face scrunched into a pout as if he was mad that Freddie hadn’t seemed to believe him. He wasn’t really mad though and Freddie knew that like he knew everything when it came to Roger.

 

“And why does that worry you?” Freddie knew that it might be going too far, embarrassing Roger way too much, but he was enjoying seeing the drummer with a dark red flush to his cheeks.

 

“Because I was scared you would either not take me seriously or think I was trying something,” Roger tried to explain as best as he could. “I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t have to be scared,” Freddie moved, standing to his feet so that he could move to sit next to Roger who smiled softly but didn’t move away.

 

“Does that mean?” Freddie nodded. “Since when?”

 

“A few months after we met,” Freddie spoke and Roger looked over at him in shock.

 

“That long ago?!” Roger chuckled in shock as he leaned on Freddie slightly. Freddie smiled softly and pulled him closer, nodding slightly and knowing that Roger could feel it on his head.

 

“So what now?” Roger asked, his voice muffled from its place on Freddie’s chest.

 

“Whatever you want, darling,” Freddie felt a nod from Roger.

 

“Can we date?” Roger asked, moving away so he could look up at Freddie so he could look at him when he got his answer.

 

“Of course, dear,” A light kiss was pressed on Roger’s forehead and Roger smiled wide, his eyes shutting slightly in bliss.

 

The two cuddled back onto the couch, Freddie carding his fingers through Roger’s soft blonde hair.

  


The next day Roger got the rest of the band together, telling them that he needed to talk to them about something important. Brian and John were both happy to know that Roger was feeling better.

 

“So what did you want to tell us?” John asked, sitting opposite Freddie and Roger with Brian.

 

“I’m bi and….” Roger slowly took Freddie’s hand and looked up at the two other band members to see their reaction before he continued. “I’m dating Freddie.”

 

Both Brian and John had knowing and supportive smiles on their faces.

 

“Well I’m happy nothing worrying was happening these last few weeks,” Brian spoke, the everpresent stress that had been in his eyes for those weeks finally leaving his eyes. “I’m happy for the both of you.”

 

“But the public might not,” John reminded and Roger nodded.

 

“I’m aware, I’ve thought of everything they could possibly say about this and I’m trying to be ready for them. But I’m not sure anyone ever is, right?” He looked over at Freddie who shook his head sadly. “As long as I have you guys, I think I’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit rushed, I'm really sorry. I swear the next one is going to be better.


End file.
